The Bird, The Ghost and the Girl
by E for Endurance
Summary: What happens when Richard Grayson has a "Fear Gas" induced panic attack at school and Batman was already hit the night before? Wally and Artemis to the rescue! Mid-season 1. After Artemis joins, before Zatanna. REWRITE- *Artemis FINDS OUT who Robin/Dick is.* *Trolling Artemis* *Rated Young Justice Fan*
1. A terrible shock

**"THERE'S A WAR GOING ON INSIDE OF ME/TONIGHT/I'LL BE AFRAID. I'LL BE AFRAID."** –War of Change

_**Hello Readers. Because of the great feedback I got on this story, I am going to make this a multi-page story. I am going to change somethings around but don't worry this WILL be the same story.**_

_**Main thanks goes to Leradomi.**_

OCTOBER 4th, 2010  
10:24 AM

Dick or "Richard" Grayson was at Gotham City Academy school, pretending to pay attention to math, with a particular emphasis on the word _pretending_. The night before, Batman and Robin had stopped Scarecrow's recruitment night as Scarecrow had attempted to take over the criminal underworld by manipulation of fear gas and tyranny.

He didn't tell Batman at the end of the fight, one of the goons had managed to crack the breathing mask he had been wearing. He was fine or he _felt fine_. He didn't need to worry Bruce, who had got some fear gas himself, when his mask had been removed all together, distracting everyone while he freed the hostages (because there were _always damn_ hostages!). Anyways Bruce was still asleep after he drove the two home and Alfred had to watch Bruce.

"Richard?" an "authoritatively loud" voice called.

Dick shot up, out of his chair. Had he almost just gone to sleep? In school? Man, Batman would kill him for that!

"Are you alright?"

He looked at the direction of the voice. His teacher, Mr. Daniels.

Only it wasn't Mr. Daniels.

It was his fathers' head on Mr. Daniels body.

_His father? No-his father was dead. Dead when he was nine years old. But here he was. His fathers' eyes- identical to his own, that startling shade of blue- looked concerned._

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying not to let his fear break out.

"Fine." Dick squeaked. He must be seeing things. _This wasn't happening. "_Just, uh, tired... I guess." _Focus!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and blinked hard. _You're fine._

The classroom door opened and _his mother walked through the door._ Of all the times he wanted to see her one more time, the dreams he had at night of her not being dead, this was not one of them. This would be a scene out of a nightmare. His mother's head, her tiny rose coloured lips smiling and green eyes twinkling on Barbra Gordon's body.

"Dick?" Asked his mother, looking at him.

_Mom. No, she's-**How** is this happening?_

"Richard. It's okay son."

_NO! Did he **have **to say that last part? **Son**? Both Mr. Daniels and Dad called him that, for different was saying what?!  
_

_Why is this happening? This has never happened before- has it?_

_His mother...his father...dead...appearing...voices..._

In three seconds, he pieced it together. _Thefeargasmustbeaffectinghisbrain..._

**_The fear gas must be affecting his brain._**

The hallucinations were starting. One could never tell what might happen next. He could be falling off a building a hundred feet up. He could be in the circus. He could be in the Cave. He could go into the fail-simulation. His worst fears. Brought to life.

_And it would get worse without medical help._

Dick breathed heavily. He knew it was Mr. Daniels, but in two minutes, he could full out hallucinate. He put his hand to his mouth, a universal sign for "I'm-going-to-hurl" and ran out of class.

He charged out of the classroom into the hallway-

-promptly running straight into Artemis.

"Artemis? Oh no!" Dick whispered, not wanting to vomit up bile at what he was seeing.


	2. Saved by the Speedster

OCTOBER 4th, 2010  
10:28AM

The hallucinations were getting worse. Artemis was fully clad in her green "Artemis-archer-gear". This could be a random teacher or student. It could be Artemis herself. But it wouldn't be Artemis in her gear- _at school_. And why was she stained in- _was that Blood?!_

_A nasty cut gaping from her leg. No body can survive a-_

_Ignore it. Ignore it. It's not real. Bathroom. GET TO A BATHROOM._

"Dick? Are you okay?" Artemis asked. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew something was bad.

"F-f-fine." He tried to get around her. It wasn't in Artemis' nature to let something go so easily. She pulled the young boy to the side

"_Richard Grayson. What the hell is going on?__"_ She hissed as quietly as he could. _That _got his attention. "What the hell is going on?"

"Bloo-Bathroom. Get me- bathroom. Gonn-to be sick." He pleaded, still trying in vain to sound, cool, confident while his voice came out in weird fragmented sentences.

Once the two made it to the washroom without being seen, he whipped out his phone and handed it Artemis.

"Can you call my friend Wally."

"Wait a sec...Wally? Wally West?" Artemis and Dick were very different. Grew up in very different lifestyles and were different kinds of people. Dick Grayson was a rich-smart and cocky guy while Artemis came from the hard knocks. So how did he know Wally? Unless...

"Bruce and Alfred out. Wally's the only one...get me home. He... helps me out sometimes."

"How?" Artemis leaned in nice and close, so only he could hear. "As Kid Flash?"

"How do you-"

"Is he your bodyguard or something?"

Dick pouted. "Yes." He groaned. _Thank god for Artemis' ability to jump into situations. Now I'm going to be "Dick Grayson, the boy who can't defend himself" **and** "Robin, the Boy Wonder". _"Actually, Wally's a-" his head started to pound and ache. The blood was starting to pool on the floor around Artemis. Why was it ALWAYS him?

"Dick?"

"I'm fine. I actually need Wally- to whip up a formula. To make me feel better."

"Tell me how to do it." Artemis argued, pathetically. She wasn't a chemist.

Dick knew this fact too. "Wally is a chemist genius...He gets nineties on every projects he's every handed in ...And he can run me wherever I need to go. _Fast_."

"Okay." Artemis saw the pain in Dick's eyes and she carefully stepped into the hallway, avoiding detection.

She scanned through his contact list, starting with Alfred, herself. F's. T's. W's.

Wally.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Dickie, you caught me at a bad time man-I'm in class." Wally replied, smooth as ever.

"Wally, it's me."

"Artemis? What the hell?" Wally's voice came out in a furtive whisper.

"Richard Grayson-Dick's in trouble."

"What?"

"I need you here. Richard Grayson is _sick or __something_. NOW!" Artemis said through clenched teeth. As annoying as Wally was, Richard trusted him. And she liked the kid, as strange as he was sometimes. Genius, but he was scary smart. And always saying things like she would know what he was talking about.

He needed Wally. And- maybe- she needed him too. Somebody familiar, as she wasn't very good in helping out sick people.

While she was on the phone, she didn't notice the boy who went into the washroom behind her to check on Dick.

"I'm coming. As FAST as I can."

"Okay. I'm in the bathroom on the first floor." Wally lived in Central City, a twenty minute drive from the manor. But thankfully, he had the gift of super-speed. He would grab Dick and get him to safety. Soon.

Meanwhile, Dick looked at the walls of the washroom in horror as they started to turn red and white, shimmering like a mirage. "No-no-no-no-no-"

"Dick?"

"Wally?" He called, his eyes squeezed shut.

"No. It's Paul. Mr. Daniels sent me. You okay, man?"

"Paul. Go back to class. I need to be alone."

"Man, I can't go out on a friend."

"Please. Please go." Dick felt his voice strain in fear.

"Okay. I'll be in class. But I want you to be honest. Don't come back until you feel better."

"I'm going home. Soon." Dick whispered.

Dick opened his eyes again.

"Ladies and gentleman." A loud voice boomed.

"Paul I need to be alone." He moaned distractedly, not even registering that Paul had left and Artemis was now crouched behind him.

"Just me." Artemis reported. But that isn't what Dick Grayson heard. Instead he heard something that made him half-scream in the pain of the particular memory. The fear of loss. The fear of a young boy;

"The Flying Grayson's."

"Dick? DICK! Richard Grayson! What's wrong?" Artemis hissed under her breath, unaware of what he was hearing or seeing. _His parents, alive in fear-falling before his eyes._  
The safety ropes snapping like twigs in a hot fire.  
The Joker looming over him, knife in hand, asking if he wants to see anyone when he dies.  
His mother singing a song good night to him only for the last line to remain ominously missing. All of these memories like a soup in his mind.

"NO!" Dick screamed. The events in time was coming faster now.

"A family of acrobatics, all performing without the safety of a net."

Tony Zucco's face leered in on him.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" Zucco screamed.

"I don't have any! Please!" Dick yelled. "Don't kill them!"

"Dick!" Artemis put herself and the boy into the semi-prone position that she had learned from Black Canary's life-saving class. Tears were streaming down his face. He was trapped inside his own mind, with Tony Zucco's face and his parents cold, lifeless, faceless bodies.

"Dude?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy screamed.

"Wally." Artemis sighed, body curled to secure and protect the younger boy while he yelled and thrashed out in pain and agony. "He won't respond to anything I'm doing."

"Mom! DAD! PLEASE!"

"Dude! Snap out of it. It's the fear gas- wait what am I saying?"

"Fear Gas?" Artemis said. "Who said anything about Fear Gas?! That stuff is toxic."

"This is Fear Gas. Wasn't there a epidemic last night?"

"Yeah, around three in the morning. I saw it on the news. Are you saying Dick had something to do with it?"

Wally face palmed.

"I need to get him out of here." Wally said, hoping to change the subject.

Dick was beyond noticing his surroundings. He was full out screaming in terror. He had to walk through the hall, otherwise kids would notice a very, very, very fast ginger and put something's together. And Dick was giving away the sneaky approach. Soon, somebody would come in the washroom and Dick would yell out things.

And the last thing Dick wanted was a psychologist, delving into his past, possibly figuring out all of him.

So, Wally and Artemis coming to the same conclusion, both panicked.

Wally grabbed a white curtain sheet from the bathroom window, threw it over him. Artemis starred at him, realized what he was doing and tucked it around him and into his pants so it was secure. Artemis then picked up Dick and gently put him in Wally's arms bridal style and the two boys ran out the door, out of the school and as fast as he could.

After all, there's a Bloody Mary myth at every school. As Wally passed a few students, he hoped that the myth would prevail. Or they would believe it was a prank. Dick would have to cover for the aftermath.

Artemis stepped into the girls bathroom across the hall, stood there for a couple seconds and ran into the hall screaming "NO! GHOSTS!" , praying Gotham Academy wouldn't have any serious ramifications.

All the way, Dick was screaming. Problem was some of it was no longer in English.

"_Mutti! Tati! Nu! Nu meurt! Mutti! TATI!"_

_"Dick…Wally... Okay?...It's okay...I'm going to help you_."

_"BRUCE!"_

Wally booked it to the Wayne Manor, ran UP a tree, jumped over the fence and made his way towards the mansion on the hill.

Dick let out one more scream of terror and started convulsing.

"ALFRED!" Wally yelled at the front door, speeding up his molecules to hold on to his friend. "HELP! QUICK!"

Thirty seconds later, he saw the kindly old butler at the door.

"Master Dick! And a phantom?"

"It's me, Wally! I had to pull Dick out of school. He needs the fear toxin antidote. NOW!"

"It's _down_ stairs, sir."

Wally took off running, poor Dick still seizing in his arms. Four seconds later, he was behind the great grandfather clock and running down the stairs.

"Uuuuuuuuugh-humh!" Dick seized.

"It's okay buddy. I've got you!"

"Wally West? What are you doing in my house?" Bruce's voice asked from below in a fainter voice.

"Bruce. Thank god. Dick'sbeengassed. Heneedstheanti-dote. Doyouhaveanyleftover?"

"WHAT?" In an instant, Bruce was up and the active father and seemed to strength a hundredfold. He took a syringe and ran to the cupboard getting fear toxin antidote. "Hold him still."

Wally put Dick down on the bed in the med-bay section and held down his arms, pushing up his right sleeve to get the spot where the needle would enter his arm. "It'sokayDick,it'sokay!"

"Wally." Bruce in one word calmed the speedster who was talking in speed-gibberish. He then injected Dick in his upper arm.

The two watched the younger boy for a moment as his motions started to slow down. "How long was he like this?"

"Artemis called me about ten minutes ago and she sounded pretty panicked about him."

"Dammit Dick. He shouldn't have hidden this from me."

"That's the way he is. Just like you."

Bruce sighed. That was true. Richard Grayson was tough, brave and cunning-the son he had never had, but had the privilege to help raise. But he used his skills to hide his suffering from him. And he suffered. He never wanted this for Dick. He was thirteen years old, still a kid in many ways.

"Thank you West." He said, stoically, quietly, keeping his eyes on his "son" the entire time.

"Did you just say thank you?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"Don't be so surprised." Bruce said darkly.

Wally smiled. This was worth missing history, the call his principal was going to give his parents and the grounding he was bound to get. Then his eyes flew open.

"Bruce? Batman? Mr. Wayne? How much influence do you have over schools?" Wally asked, looking at the superhero.

Bruce just looked at the boy.


	3. Gotham Academy Procedures

**Hey Guys. Here is Chapter 3. Comment if you find out who the "celebrity star" is.**

(_Inner mind dialogue)_

"Artemis Crock?" The receptionist called. "Miss MaCabe is ready to see you."

Artemis sighed and put on her most "I'm-okay-face". Then she rose and walked into the damn Gotham Academy Guidance Office.

_Why was she here? Oh yeah, because I'm a sucker for bad things to happen. Or rather, this stuff was always happening around me. _Her friend Richard had a panic attack and then _Wally West_ of all people had come to save the day.

_Wally, _whom was the apparently a body guard for Richard Grayson as well as a good friend. So she covered for him by helping create the "_Ghost of Gotham Academy"_.

_As a result, about twenty other students are in for questioning and possibly counselling._

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Artemis asked politely.

"Miss Crock, sit down." Miss MaCabe, the "spiritual" guidance councillor asked. She had seen many students come in and out of her office, but this had to be _the strangest_ event she had ever come up with. A ghost running through the school with a student crying out in pain. "May I call you Artemis?"

"Sure."

"Thank you for coming to see me Artemis." (_Like I had a choice.)_Her smiling deep green eyes met her steely gray. She could actually see herself in her eyes like a mirror. "Well Artemis, what happened today during second period?"

Now Artemis had some choices. She could never say what happened, because Wally could be exposed. Even if Wally was reckless and annoying, she couldn't expose him. He did what he did for a friend. Richard had known to call him and had taken care of him. It was sweet how he had taken care of the younger boy and she hoped Richard was okay.

That and she might get in trouble from the League if they found out. _Batman_ might just kick her off the team if Wally was exposed.

So, Artemis tried the old standby; telling the truth. The only problem is Artemis

"Honestly? I went to the bathroom during my Algebra class and I went to the bathroom during my Algebra class and some joker popped out of a stall with a sheet on their head. Stupid." Artemis finished with a sigh.

"Well we do have some kids here with unique personalities and backgrounds. After all, this city is protected by a guy in a "bat suit." Mr. MaCabe said in a humored tone.

"Miss MaCabe, I don't really know anything. May I please be excused?" Artemis asked in a polite tone.

"You may go Artemis. Thank you." Artemis quickly walked out, making sure she assured her skirt length before she left.

Artemis hadn't walked ten meters before he cell phone rang, registering as an unknown name and number.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rapunzel._"

"Wally? How did you get my number?"

"_I have my ways. I got Richard to the doctor and he's okay now."_

"That's good. Are you sure? He was really sick when he left."

"_Fear gas remember. It brings your worst fear to life."_

"I got that, genius!"

"_Geez, and I called just to be a nice guy._"

"I'm at school. I'll see you later."

Wally hung up, but Artemis couldn't help feel a bit morally bankrupt. He was self-less in helping her and Richard while she was acting a bit like a bitch. She would have to make up for it tomorrow night when she saw everyone at the Cave for training.

Back in Miss MaCabe office, she knew Artemis was hiding something. But then again, who was she to draw straws? Since she moved to America, she had kept a few secrets to herself. She would have to take Artemis' word for what she gave. There were all sorts of students with many shades of grey.


	4. Horror on the Run

(**Hey guys. Since the first chapter switched into Artemis and Wally territory, I would like to show you what Dick was seeing and experiencing during the four minute run to the Manor. Under the fear gas, he was experiencing an event that would have him rendered by guilt, pain, fear and all the horrible experiences. I'd love it if you guys reviewed my story. I love to hear feedback. And for a tease, I am bringing the team in to talk about it. I will be slightly changing the story arc, but by very little.)**

Thanks to: "Broken Antler in Winter", who asks "could you do a day at the cave where Robin hints to knowing everything about Artemis while they troll her? Just as another chapter (unless of course you're planning something else)?"

Thanks everyone!

~E.

Robin, The Boy Wonder was no stranger to pain.

If somebody asked him, _day in the life_, he would tell his audience about a couple reasons NOT to get into crime fighting.

He had been shot with multiple forms of riffles and guns, as it seemed EVERYBODY in Gotham owned a gun. Fists and shoes were painful when delivered by angry criminals or desperate civilians. Bombs looked a LOT more fun in movies, especially after he had Batman remove shrapnel from his legs and torso. If anyone ever stole _The Jokers' Crowbar_, he would pay them so that he could smack that damn clown in the face once before he put it in the Bat cave.

Three days previous, the Team had fought off the _Injustice League and nearly died four times;_ almost drowning, directly attacked by super villains, strangling pants and Joker venom and nearly lost Kaldur to Dr. Fate in the process.

But the worst had to be Fear Gas Toxin. It used all your memories of pain, guilt and fear so it was like getting emotionally shot while ee-experiencing pain and loss with no way of relief was something, in Robin's opinion; nobody should have to deal with. It was like Scarecrow once said "Pain is power" and he was a monster.

So, in that aspect, Robin was no stranger to pain. Batman, thankfully, trained him well. He could hold out when somebody kicked him multiple times. He could handle scrapes and bruises without flinching and wore makeup as Richard Grayson. Sure, he still hated blood and death, but he could- for the most part- deal with it without vomiting or flinching. He even told jokes with Batman and tried to keep things light hearted.

Robin was always prepared, always thinking ahead, always ready for a back-up.

Richard Grayson on the other hand was supposed to be the "rich snob". The ninth grade genius of Gotham Academy and captain of the Mathlete Team. He had to look less, well…_tough_. He had to look a bit more main stream but smart. He was a bit more professional and more of a smart-aleck than a kid-crime fighter.

So Dick Grayson was a mixture of the two; smart, tough and full of endurance and stamina. His young mind was learning from the Dark Knight while his physical abilities were at its peak from acrobatics and **BATMAN BOOTCAMP** (Dick had dubbed his training, to Batman's angst).

So that night October night, he confronted pain in the form of Scarecrow…

"….Do you understand?" Batman asked his teenaged partner. The two were on a ledge of a building adjacent the warehouse where the Scarecrow was supposed to be. This information came from an ex-mob member "Goliath", whose children were taken as hostages. Horrified and angry, he went to the Police Chief, Commissioner Gordon. From there, Batman and Robin were called in and the four had set up a plan.

After looking over the information they had accumulated over the last two days, this was Scarecrows' big plan; hold a huge recruitment night. A good portion of the Gotham mob and criminal underground were here as well as a hand full of civilians to serve him. In return, it looked as though, to ensure their safety from the dreaded 'Fear Gas' and mental games Scarecrow was known for.

"I don't like this." Robin whispered tersely, surveying the scene.

"Neither do I. But from the way 'Goliath' acts, he is legitimately worried for his children. There may be other hostages as well. We know Scarecrow is in there and if I come out, he won't suspect you are nearby.

Robin shuddered. The last couple missions, he had been "away" or "hidden from sight" to confuse villains. His actions in Bialya had the advantage that they might help cement that he wasn't always with Batman, or so it would seem, since the villains were appearing to have active communication with one another.

He looked at the building again through his binoculars and didn't even have to look up to know Batman had left. He always laughed when Commissioner Gordon didn't see when he left. It was simple, Batman stated the objective and left. He was a man that got to the point quickly. Never betrayed how he felt in moments where his emotions could be manipulated later. He even controlled his reactions.

Robin wasn't as good as Batman, but he was getting there. He could hide his emotions pretty well. His specialty was using and manipulating technology and his athletics. His weakness' was that while Batman was tough and scary, he was still a kid. Villains didn't respect him as much because of his size and strength (or lack of compared to freaking Batman).

One last securement of his breathing mask later (_he was NOT going into a Scarecrow building unprepared)_, he let off a grappling hook and swung across the alley to the building. Thanks to their surveillance, he knew that there was more security on the second floor, on North East side of the building.

_Why hadn't the bad guys just put up a security camera, have maybe _TWO GUARDS POSTED_ and left?_ Robin questioned. Instead, there were five guards, all armed with automatic rifles, clad in masks and leather jackets. _Crap._

He lurked in the shadows of the buildings ledge, slowly unclipping a section of his utility belt. His fingers wormed his way around a flash bomb. _Pull the trigger. Throw it. Go!_

He threw it at the men in the leather jackets closest to the window.

_BAM!_ Two men temporarily blind.

_BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBL- _The guns firing ceased.

Robin had set up a rigging device in the time the guards decided to fire on him. One man ran to the window. I guess to check for bodies. Robin knew all too well _DON'T GET CAUGHT!_ While hiding below the window, he tied the man's boot with a rope and hoisted the man thirty feet above the ground. _There. That should hold steady_.

_BLAMBLAMBLAMBL-_

Robin then threw six Rob-berangs (he's Batman's partner, _not his clone_. He doesn't _use_ Baterangs.) He pinned down one guy with a couple Robberangs and hit one of the blind guys in the leg.

Good news, there was only one guy left.

Bad news, _he looked like the freakin' Terminator's younger brother._

So the man decided to fire off bullets, seemingly twenty at a time.

_Dodge!_

_Dodge!_

_Move!_

_OH SHIT!_

_Wait, is he-_

_YESSSUH!_

_HE'S OUT OF AMMO!_

Robin had avoided all of the shots fired at him by hiding behind abandoned desks, chairs and walls. Still, while he was doing this, he was curious.

_Why hasn't he used the hostages against me yet?_

"Come out little bird." His voice sounded dark and foreboding, but eerily smooth, like velvet.

"No thanks!" Robin called back.

"Too bad. Because I'm sure these nice people here want to see you before they die."

_Crap._ "Nice try." He stepped out. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Surrender Bat-spawn." The man spat.

"_Bat-spawn!"_ Robin laughed. "_You're joking!"_ He was torn. A few seconds ago, he wanted to just knock him unconscious. Now he wanted to laugh, punch the guy _and _throw Robberangs. He felt this funny mixture in his stomach.

He threw three Robberangs instead. One slicing his arm, one missing him by an inch, one hitting his head. The cuts weren't that bad, so he was surprised when the man fell, apparently unconscious.

Now that the wardens of terror were out of the way, Robin now saw the hostages and almost started crying. There were four children, five teenagers, six women looking about twenty to forty years old and three men. All looking like they were dragged off the street. Three of the children looked like they were already facing the worst fear gas. One man, who looked to be about his mid-twenties, spotting two major bruises on his face and disturbingly looking slightly like Bruce, was holding a little girl close to her.

Two were lying on the ground, eyes wide open. _Were they dead?_ The others were shaking and looking like it was hard for them to focus. The children in the onslaught of bullets had crawled close together.

"It's okay. It's all over."

Each having a look of fear frozen on their faces varying from afraid to petrified to being in a state of shock. Most of the group were still tied up, but four had managed to wriggle out and climb into the laps of the adults or older children. They had all tried to edge away from a mechanical pump set up in the center of the room.

Not just any ordinary pump. A fear gas pump had been set up, slowly pumping the room with gas.

_Those bastards!_ _Exposing children to this- this- this shit._ He had to tuck away his feelings and move on; trying not to think if this was how Batman did it. He loved his mentor, but didn't agree with _all_ his methods.

Robin walked over to the machine inducer. Batman had prepared for this and had given Robin a bag to put it in. He shoved the bag in and carried it behind him. There was still a lot of gas in the room, but he had stocked up on Fear Gas Cure and had it ready in his utility belt.

First thing was to cure the children who had been hit hardest.

"It's okay." He walked over to the little girl in the man's arms, her young face hidden by his hands. "I'm here to help."

"Don't touch her!" The man with the small child cried out. The poor thing was about six years old and starting to shake, not even screaming because she was gagged.

"I need to give her a cure. This will make her stop." He said frankly. He knew it sounded slightly more like Batman talking, but he needed to get it done. Batman had the authority and people listened to him. He then grabbed the young girl, poked her with the needle in the arm. The little girl flailed for a moment, then loosened and relaxed.

He walked over to the man, putting a look of innocence on his face. "Sit still." He poked her in the shoulder.

The man let out a loud yell.

"It's okay. You are okay."

He felt a blow to the side of his face, coming from behind.

"Oooooohefffucc.- I thought I knocked you _out already_!"

"Say good bye_ baby Bat_."

"IT'S ROBIN!" The little girl yelled, healing from her mental wounds.

The man turned to the girl and moved to fire his gun. Then he remembered it was useless and simply threw it;

**THOK-**

**THWAK!**

**SLHUMP**

The little girl was now sporting a lump on her face and her assailant was on the floor with a Robin sized foot print on his face, a size five men's' shoes.

The man held the little girl tight as she cried. He made quick work injecting the small group curled up in the corner.

_The man and woman were still barely breathing. Inject them! Go!_

_Go!_

_Done._

_What do I do?_

_Do I leave them here and get them later or do I take try and bail them out? Batman should be out by now. What should I-?_

"Hey, buddy? You okay?" He asked the first man who he had helped.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." The man said, rubbing his face. He picked up the little girl. "Melissa, baby?"

"Daddy." The little girl whimpered. "You're alive."

"Yes sweetheart."

Robin took a deep breath and steadied himself. _I must have moved a little too fast. Gotta stretch next time. NO! MY mask! I feel okay. I guess I didn't breathe in anything yet._ "I need you to get everyone out of here." He told the man.

"What? How?" The man asked.

"Everyone follow me!" Robin yelled. He slipped a new mask over his face and prayed there was nothing wrong. He ran out of cure. He and Batman had grabbed

The man and child took the lead, follow by two teenaged girls, two holding hands with young children. The women walked behind the girls, one holding the hands of two young teenaged twins. A man walked behind the woman, holding a gun taken from an unconscious guard.

"Just in case." The man's blue eyes looked as hard as steel looking into Robin. The man looked to be in his fifties, but his face looked as though he was seventy.

_I hope he doesn't have to use...what am I thinking?! This is _Gotham_ of course he's going to need the gun soon_.

The last boy was over in the corner.

**_"Come on! We have to go!"_** the boy had to leave. What if somebody came to check on the hostages? A guard shift? Anything that might go wrong could happen if he didn't move.

Then he saw the _look_. T_he_ look of one who had seen death.

_The man and woman...this is their son._

_An orphan._

_If I could have seen myself four years ago, this is probably how I'd look_.

The boy was bent over the bodies of a man and woman, looking to be in their mid-thirties. The man's face was distorted in pain and his arms had flailed. The woman looked beautiful, but the look of overwhelming distress on her face ruined her image. "Mamá! ¡Papá! Despierta! ¡Te quiero!"

It was as if somebody had put him back in a time-capsule. Before he became Robin, before he met Bruce, he was Richard John Grayson. The boy who saw his parents bodies lie on the floor of the circus tent like discarded trash.

**"_Mutti! Tati! Nu! Nu meurt! Mutti! TATI!"_**

_He saw his mother and father's images flickering between the mother and father who had died of fear gas. It wasn't fair. What would happen to this kid? His own parents were gone._

_Falling! FALLING! Everything is falling!_

**_"Dick…Wally... Okay?...It's okay...I'm going to help you_****."**

_What was that? Somebody was trying to say something- was it Bruce?_

_Bruce? Where was Bruce? Should have been back by NOW!_

**_"BRUCE!"_**

_The fall was coming faster and faster. Hurtling down…_

_DOWN!_

_ "_"_ALFRED! HELP! QUICK!"_

_ALFRED? Falling…falling…failing…spinning..._

**_"What?"_**

_His arm? What was happening to his arm? It hurt!_

_Blood. His mother's mouth was dripping with blood. His father's face was crushed…_

Suddenly, the image started to fade. His parents faces started to dim and his vision cleared. He also heard something too;

_"Artemis called me -panicked about him." _That was Wally. Where was he? What was going on?

_"Dammit Di -me." _ Bruce? What?

_"That's the way he is. Just like you."_

He opened his eyes. For a split second, he saw Wally and Bruce standing over him, Alfred a couple feet away. He was-_in the Batcave? Wasn't he at school? Where was Artemi-_

Then, his eyes flickered shut and he took an involuntary nap.


	5. The Ghost, The Girl and an Angry Archer

**_*Just got this idea while talking to my girlfriend. So I dedicate this chapter to WilliamTurner! I will be making my Pirates of the Caribbean story for Valentines' Day. So, here you guys go!_**

**_~E for Endurance*_**

_Ring…_

_Riiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Artemis looked around the cafeteria. _What was that?_

Barbara looked curiously from beside her. "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

Barb or Barbra Gordon, was a friend of Richard's, but the girls got along pretty well after Richard had insisted on practically 'trolling' her. The two laughed about him, the stupid uniforms (Barbara as it turns out, hated it just as much as she did), cute boys (more for Barbara's sake, Artemis insisted that guys were idiots) and other such trivialities which Artemis was usually bad at. She had few girlfriends at Gotham North Secondary, as all the friends she had were guys.

"It's coming from your pocket."

Artemis' hand went to her pocket…

…and pulled out Richard's cell phone as the call ended.

"Must'a hung up." Artemis breathed. She didn't want to talk to anyone about Richard. No more lies. She was already going to have to cover why she went to Gotham Academy next time she went to the Cave. She lied to the guidance councillor, teachers, and friends.

Now was time for normalac-

_Ring…_

_Riiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"I don't think it's gonna stop until you pick up."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Barbara and checked the call display.

_Roy Harper_. This…this was too weird.

Roy Harper-the angry ginger archer.

Roy: also known as _Speedy_. Her predecessors in being a side kick to Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen.

He knew Richard.

Both Wally and Richard knew Richard.

Both bodyguards? This was unlikely.

"Be right back Barb." She stood up, abandoned her lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. She walked out the back door to the school , did a quick scan of the perimeter and pressed TALK.

"Hello?"

"Dickie? I'm having a little- who the Fuck is this?"

"Dickie, huh?" Artemis asked. "It's Artemis by the way Roy."

"Artemis? What the hell? Where is Dick?"

"Dick?"

"Richard!"

"He…" At this point, Artemis' own cell phone went off. _Wally_.

"Hang on. I'm putting Wally on." She put the two phones close enough so the three could talk.

"Wally?"

"Wally you're on with Roy and me."

"Hey Roy."

"Wally? What the hell is going on? Why does the replacement have Roy's cell."

_Ass_. Artemis took a breath and scowled."The _replacement_ has a _name_ you jerk."

"Guys. Calm down."

"Shut up Fleet Feet." Roy lipped grumpily. "Now is not a good time."

"Thanks Schpeedy." Wally teased.

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys? Should I hang up while you have your temper-tantrum?"

Roy took a breath. "No. Why do you have Dick's phone?"

Wally decided to field the question. "Dick got gassed in the Gotham Fear Gas Incident Last Night."

"Shit. Batman's gonna be pissed."

_Batman._ The final piece fit into place when _Batman's_ name was thrown in there. Wally wasn't a bodyguard…

"Wait-_no way_!" Artemis cried out in surprised, looking around quickly in case someone over heard her.

"_ROY!_" Wally yelled. Artemis yanked the phone away from her ear.

"_What? What did I do?_" Roy asked.

Artemis regained her cool. "_Dick_ is on the Team?"

"_Roy. You're an idiot_." Wally spat. "_She wasn't supposed to know about Dick's "wild side". Only you and I know outside of the League_."

"_Shit_." Roy yelled. Artemis _again_ removed Richard-Dick-Robin-_DICK's _phone from her ear.

"Nuh!" Artemis groaned.

_"Artemis? What just happened?" _Wally asked_._

"_Schpeedy _screwed up." Artemis groaned. She still heard Roy swearing his head off from the distance from her phone.

"I gotta go! I got my hands- PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"Roy? Roy! Arty, what's going on?!"

"Dick's been keeping secrets and is probably beaten up by this damn thing, Roy's an idiot, Batman probably got me into school and you're probably going to get grounded for skipping school."

"Okay. I'm at the Batcave right now. Rob's still asleep and I'm staying with him until he wakes up. We have training at the Cave tonight. See you there."

Artemis closed her eyes. "Call me when he wakes up?"

"Sure."

**CLICK.**

Wally's voice was- kind. Sweet. Yet it also had a quality about it that made her want to laugh. Maybe that's why everyone liked him.

_Ugh! Where did that thought come from?_

Artemis stared down at her cell phone and sighed despite herself mumbled a "Thank you".

***Hi Everyone! Thanks for everyone for following my story. I would love some more reviews! I am continuing the story, but it will take a little longer.**

**"Patience is a virtue, so FANGALS AND FANGUYS BE PATIENT!" ~E for Endurance**


	6. Young Justice Fans Respond

Hey Guys! My name is E. I am so glad you have enjoyed my story so far. I want to know how which direction to take the next chapter. I have a couple ideas, but I want to know which one to public.

A common tripe of Fanfic I've noticed is to have something bad happen to Dick then the Team has to "babysit". This will NOT be the case. Dick doesn't need babysitting, bad stuff just happens because he is in bad situations doing good things. Gotham must be a horrible place to live.

a) narrated by Alfred with appearance by Roy Harper.

b) Artemis comes to the Manor to try and see Dick

c) any idea you guys have. I'd love to hear, but I have an idea in the chapter afterwards.

Thank you,

~E


	7. Release your arrows, I'm in the Batcave

Chapter 6

Thanks for subscribing and leaving comments. I will address the comments I got.

_The perfect way for Artemis to find out, a fumble by one of big his friends! (:_ -**Godgirl 4ever** Thanky y-ou Godgirl! Shall Artemis talk to Batman about getting her into Gotham Academy in the future?

_I want the next chapter, like now. So, you know, now would be great. Thanks._ -**Ashtree 1165** I'm comin'! I gotta write the story first!

_XD Roy's a total idiot. Nice one dude, very smooth. Lol_ -**Sandra Star 66** Um…thanks dude. This will be discussed in later chapters, with some character development for Roy Harper II. Yes I put my own twist on Roy.

And to **all** those who posted Option b), Artemis is coming to the Manor, here you go! But I am putting Alfred as narrator for this chapter (because he is Alfred, nobody messes with Alfred.)

"Uh oh. Um, Hi Roy!"  
-Roy: "What the heck did you put in here? I sound like an idiot!"  
"Roy, I'm sorry. It's just for the story. Don't get mad."  
-Roy: "Ugh…writers. I'm going back home, where stuff makes sense."

Alfred watched Wallace hang up the phone and return to standing over young Master Richard's sleeping form alongside Bruce. Both men were silent, barley taking their eyes off of the sleeping boy. It wasn't very much a shock to see Bruce like this: dark, brooding and still.

However, it was quite a sight to see Wallace West, a hyper-red haired speedster so still and quiet. The same boy who had come over two days ago to see Master Richard, run across the floor and nearly knocked over a vase from the ancient Chinese Ming Dynasty in the living room, then proceeded to eat a whole tray of ham sandwiches and a cartons worth of pineapple juice (his favourite). This same "Wally" looked as though he'd been body-swapped with a funeral attendee. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten yet, Alfred realized.

Alfred silently walked up the stairs from the Cave, through the grandfather clock and into the kitchen. He just put his hand on the fridge when the video monitor alarm went off. The alarm had barely enough time to register Wally, so he knew the visitor wouldn't be the Flash or Bartholomew "Barry" walked into the drawing room and gazed at the video camera feed screen.

Two young adolescents were standing at the gate. His stern expression and firm blue eyes matched his female companion, a woman with steely gray eyes and blond hair, hands on her hips. The two of them, it appeared, were in mid-argument.

"-you can do what you want, but I'm checking on Dick."

"Artemis, you should be in school you IDIOT. You're going to call attention to yourself by becoming absent."

"What, like you called attention to some_thing's_?"

"I'm not in the mood. You skipping is going to get you in trouble."

"Wally skipped." Artemis glared at the elder archer.

"You don't make this easy, do you? Realize this- we've been in the game longer. Dick doesn't miss school unless he has to. I'm taking college classes twice a week and Wally-"

"-I get it." She paused, looking at the gate. "How do we get in?"

"As soon as Alfred answers the door."

"Alfred?"

"The butler. He practically raised Bruce and is like a grandpa to Dick." Alfred smiled at this.

"I mean the "infamous Bat-Cave". Is it a Cave or-"

Alfred finally decided the two had stopped bickering long enough for him to be heard. "Pardon me, Miss Artemis, but you and Master Roy should probably come inside before we talk about any more of this."

Artemis and Roy just looked at the camera with widened eyes. "You've been here this entire time, haven't you?" Roy asked, trying to hold his 'serious face', but really, Alfred can even make Bruce Wayne feel comfortable and smile. Roy had no chance.

"Indeed Master Roy. I find it's always polite to walk into somebody's home not arguing." He admonished the two in his thick British accent. Artemis lowered her eyes and looked at the ground while Roy clenched his teeth, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sorry Alfred." The two apologized.

"It's quite alright." Alfred pushed the button and as it swung open, invited the two warmly into the gated mansion home.

"How did he know my name?" Artemis asked.

"You think about that for a second." Roy lipped sarcastically. Artemis shoved past him and into the house. One of the best parts of when visitors came to the house was seeing their reaction for the first time, chuckling to himself. Artemis' face looked- beyond stunned. According to the conversations between Dick and Bruce about Artemis and her upbringing, she probably had never seen half the items and finery in one room before. If memory served him correctly, this was the same description Roy had the first time he had visited the manor, all those years ago. The look of awe and wonderment passed as her eyes flashed and she smiled.

"Mr. Alfred, sir?" Alfred smiled back.

"Please, call me Alfred. Or Mast Dick's nickname for me, Agent A. Sandwich?" Artemis and Roy both took a sandwich from the tray Alfred had put on the table. Roy snickered quietly, but choked on the sandwich, coughing. He gained control of himself, and then became solemn.

"What's wrong with Dick? Where is he, Alfred?" This tone was one the boy almost never used. It was tough, disciplined, but still conveying the emotion of a scared man losing his 'brother'.

"He's downstairs." He told the archer pair. Artemis' eyes widened.

"In the Batcave. To believe yesterday, I thought it was a myth."

"No myth, Arty." Artemis would have smack him or reprimanded him to 'not-call-her-Arty', but in the amazement that Bruce Wayne was Batman and that the Batcave wasn't just a "fan-fiction-made-up-place". The worst part was that Dick was there. "Can we see him, Alfred?" Roy asked.

"He's currently asleep right now, but you can take a look." Alfred informed. "But I warn you, he needs his sleep. So, Master Harper, no loud curse words. And Artemis, please keep your voice down." Roy blushed ever so slightly as Artemis smirked. "Come now."

Alfred walked towards the infamous grandfather clock. It had been the first Master Wayne's father's clock. Once Bruce confided the idea of a "secret crime lab" years ago, it was his idea to keep it hidden this way. The clock side to the right on a hinge, revealing a dark staircase.

"Holly s-"

"What your profanities, Miss Artemis." Alfred reminded. He turned around, picked up the tray of sandwiches from the coffee table and walked behind the two children. Walking down the stairs to the Batcave always gave Alfred a sense of grimness. Bruce or Dick or anyone could die or be grievously injured due to the criminals: being "popular-Batman-rouge" to "John-Doe" stature.

"Artemis? Roy!" Wally exclaimed in surprise, turning from Dick. He had been absent mindedly brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was something to see the young boy, the young master of the house, lying on a med bed unconscious. Bruce was now giving a confused semi-angry glare at the three awake teenaged heroes.

Or was Dick out? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ebony haired teen move shift ever so slightly under the thin blanket placed over him. It could be a muscle spasm, but he had known Master Bruce to do this. Tiny, slow movements when regaining consciousness, controlled in case of being in captivity.

"Master Dick?" "Hey Alfred." Dick breathed, a slightly pained look disappearing from his face.

"Hey Rambo." Roy called, walking over to his friends' side. Wally and Artemis just behind him. Batman walked to the other side of him.

"Wally...Roy? Arty?!" Alfred spied the smirk the blonde haired archer gave his young charge, who's face was mingled with joy and fear.

"Hey Robbie." Dick squeezed his eyes shut in regret.

"So, this isn't another illusion." Bruce scowled. Alfred knew that Bruce felt naked right now without his Bat-guise. All these years of secrecy, anonymity and careful plans…blasted. The young masters would be very angry at this development, but Alfred thought this might be a benefit. So far, only the seven original members of the Justice League and Masters Roy and Wally knew about the double identities- and not even the League knew about them on a truly developed level. Artemis, too, had secrets. It might be a benefit if a girl his age did know about his activities. Alfred walked to the sink in the Cave, but kept his ears open to hear Bruce say:

"No, Dick, it isn't. Artemis found you in school subjected to the gas. Wally came and got you out of there, using a very foolish plan-" Bruce shot them a cold glare, which one could describe as the Bat-glare. "But, nonetheless, got you back here safely before you sustained any critical injuries."

Dick put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Br-Ba-uhm…" He handed the boy the water. "Thanks Alfred."

Wally zoomed over to Bruce's side. "Hey, not to over-step my bounds here Bats, but give the little guy a break." Dick's and Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Double Bat attack." Artemis snickered under her breath. Roy smiled, then his usual 'serious' expression took over and he just looked at Wally.

"Hear me out." Wally put his hands in the air. "I'm assuming you two have actually had the Fear Gas before." Alfred saw Artemis face palm herself and Roy give an 'exasperated face'. The last time he had been in England to see his sister Peg, Roy had been in charge of taking care of an ten year old Dick on his second time on the Fear Gas. It hadn't been pretty.

"Shut up Roy, I know." Wally said briskly, before continuing. "Well, none of the rest of us have. You guys have the tough villains. Some of my villains can actually have a heart and don't like it when other heroes come along, Roy's free-lance and Arty and G.A. deal with the S.T.A.R. stuff happening."

"Your point being?" Arty asked.

"I'm saying that this stuff is big. Let's hold back on smashing Dick's confidence until later." Bruce's eyes twitched. It was a small movement, barely noticeable, but Alfred caught it. He had thought of something.

"Well, Dick. Your vitals are normal. I would say rest. You are off duty tonight and tomorrow, but you are still going to the Cave tomorrow for training with Black Canary."

"Can I play video games with Roy, Wally and Arty?" The three young adults looked at Dick, then at Bruce.

"As long as it's upstairs and you don't over-exert yourself. Artemis, make sure that Wallace doesn't partake in an shenanigans. Alfred, lock up all the sweets." With that, Bruce walked away, to the far end of the Batcave and started punching in commands on the surveillance equipment.

"Is he always that-frank?" Artemis asked Wally quietly as Roy helped Dick off the bed and the two grabbed the plate of sandwiches.

"Yeah." Wally sighed. "He loves Dick, but he has to. Otherwise people might accuse Batman of being soft. And what did he mean- shenanigans?" The four giggled as Alfred led the way upstairs. Now, what was Batman up to?

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! **_

_**~E. For Endurance**_


End file.
